Summer Haze
by TeenageFantasy
Summary: Troy is being forced to ditch his team for the summer, and watch over his sister Alex at Camp Rock. Gabriella is just looking for a summer escape from her geek-a-rella slippers back at her own school. What happens when these two worlds collide?
1. Let The Summer Begin

**Summer Haze**

**Chapter 1: Let the Summer Begin**

"Troy! Hurry up, we're gonna miss the bus!" Troy's younger sister Alex whined as she hit him over his head with one of his basketball pillows. Troy only groaned, gaining a long sigh from Alex. "Fine, I'll just tell mom that she spent $200 to send us to this stupid Camp for no reason – because you don't wanna go" She smirked.

Troy's head shot up at his sister's threat, his bed hair falling in his eyes. "I didn't even want to go to this stupid camp anyways Alex! This was your idea…" he pointed a finger at her before turning over in his bed and trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh please," Alex scoffed. "You know you wanted to go."

"No I actually really didn't" Troy mumbled into his pillow. "I could be on the beach right now, with Chad and the rest of the team. But I'm stuck going to a stupid camp with my little sister."

"It's not stupid! It's one of the most prestige music camps in the entire country!" Alex folded her arms.

Troy opened one of his eyes, squinting at the light from his window that he was facing. "They named the camp 'Camp Rock' how prestige could that be?"

"Well it's the most popular, and a lot of famous people were discovered there!" Alex stomped her foot.

"Oh god not this again – Connect 3 is just a wanna be INSYNC okay? They're not that important to waste a whole summer drooling over." Troy complained, pulling the covers up over his head.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, only because we need to be out of this house in 30 minutes, and you have not even showered yet!" Alex scrunched up her nose, disgusted.

"If you don't like the smell you could always – ya know – _leave_" Troy said as he closed his eyes under the sheets.

"Don't make me do this." Alex warned sliding her bag off of her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Troy was now becoming irritated.

"If you don't get out of bed I'm calling mom up here." Alex backed up from his bed to his doorway, prepared to call for her mother.

"Stop it Alex." Troy ordered through gritted teeth.

"1," Alex began. "2…" Troy lifted the covers off of his head, angry, and swung his legs out over the bed. "3! MO—" Alex felt a hand slap over her mouth, before finding herself staring into the evil eyes of her older brother.

"Shut. Up." His voice was low, and slightly creepy. Still Alex crossed her arms, and licked his hand with her tongue. "Ah! Gross!" Troy yanked his hand away quickly, wiping it on his sweats.

"Oh good, you're up, 10 minutes." Alex smiled sweetly, before picking up her duffel bag off of his floor, and walking out of his room. Troy promptly slammed the door behind her, staring at his own packed duffel on the floor besides his closet. He shook his head to himself before walking over to his bathroom and pushing the door open, closing it behind him. By the way his summer was going so far, he could already tell he was in for 3 months of being completely and utterly miserable.

* * *

Gabriella slowly walked down the bus steps onto the soft dirt road that led into the entrance of Camp Rock. She was glad she had decided to trade her black flats for her vans, other wise her toes most likely would have been covered in dirt. It was her first year at Camp Rock, and she didn't even know what to expect. All she was told was that she would be helping her aunt Connie in the kitchen. She'd heard her cousin Mitchie would be working along with her. It had been years since they'd seen each other though, and Gabriella wouldn't be able to recognize her if she saw her in the crowd. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket before walking further down the path towards the bag pile. She noticed her duffel right away, it was brown, old, and ugly, and had her name scribbled along the side in big, black, permanent marker. It stuck out next to the GUCCI and leather black bags.

"Excuse me…" She said quietly, reaching over a random girl who was digging for her bag, and grabbing her own duffel. However, when she pulled to get it out from the other bags, she was yanked forward by how heavy it was. "Ow!" She squeaked as a flash of pain ran up her arm. She looked around, frowning, before pulling once more. With no luck, she released the back with a huff. "Dammit"

"…You're new huh?" A voice behind her said, laughing lightly. Gabriella turned, only to come face to face with a girl a little shorter than she was, with light brown curls, a green t-shirt, dark jean capris, and white converse. Her skin had a glowing natural tan, and her brown eyes sparkled with her smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Gabriella questioned sheepishly.

"It's no biggie. You're not the only newbie this year." The girl shrugged before sticking out her hand. "Hi I'm Caitlyn."

Gabriella took hold of the girls hand and shook it lightly. "Gabriella" She smiled.

"Well, It's nice to meet you." Caitlyn laughed before turning back to the duffel pile. "I'll show you how to get your bag." She offered.

"That'd be great thanks!" Gabriella smiled relieved.

"No problem, I remember my first encounter with the duffel pile." Caitlyn stated slapping her hand on the strap of Gabriella's duffel, and placing her foot on the bags underneath of it, before pushing off of the bags. "It was hell." She completed before dropping the bag next to Gabriella's feet.

"Thank you so much!" Gabriella bent down picking up her bag and placing it on her shoulder.

"You're so welcome!" Caitlyn laughed once more. "You need help with anything else?"

"Do you know where I could find Mitchie Torres?" Gabriella asked, twisting her lips.

"Mitchie? Sure I do, she's my best friend." Caitlyn smiled brightly. "Her and her mom usually arrive at the mess hall, I was just on my way over there – but then I saw your struggle."

"Great! Could you show me?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Yeah, come on!" Caitlyn nodded over her shoulder, before her and Gabriella began their journey to the mess hall. It was about 3 minutes up a hill, but finally, they saw Connie's Catering van resting on the side of the mess hall. "Mitchie?" Caitlyn called.

Moments after Caitlyn called her name, a girl poked her head out from the back of the car. She had long dark brown hair, that almost looked red in the sunlight, side bangs, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. "CAITLYN!" The girl squealed, before running from around the truck. Now that Gabriella could see her fully, she saw the girl had a yellow sundress on, a bleached jean jacket, that almost matched Gabriella's over it, and dark brown ankle boots. A little fancy for camp, yet cute, Gabriella had to admit.

"I missed you so much!" Caitlyn cried as the girl slammed into Caitlyn.

"I know it's felt like forever! I was counting down the days until I was back here!" the girl pulled back from the hug, still gripping Caitlyn's forearm. Gabriella had guessed by now that this beautiful girl was in fact, her cousin, Mitchie. She was right about one thing, Mitchie sure did look different.

"Me too – Oh hey – I found someone for you!" Caitlyn said turning to face Gabriella. "She said she was looking for you."

Mitchie frowned before looking at Gabriella. "Oh my gosh!" Mitchie's face lit up. "Gabster!" She squealed running over and jumping onto Gabriella. Gabriella gasped, dropping her bag and instinctively wrapped her arms around Mitchie as well.

"Hey Mitch." Gabriella struggled to get out from the lack of air supply, which Mitchie had cut off.

"I thought you weren't coming because you didn't ride with us, and I thought you'd forgotten there was a bus and – Oh whatever – You're here!" Mitchie squealed once more jumping up and down. "It has been forever … literally" She stated pulling away from the hug.

"I know how have you been?" Gabriella smiled weakly.

"I'm perfect now! Caitlyn's here, now you, and Shane and the rest of Connect 3 are on their way!" Mitchie clapped. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

"… Mitch you say that every summer" Caitlyn informed.

Mitchie frowned. "Yeah, and every summer I'm right." Caitlyn paused before nodding in agreement. "Well, I was just about to go put my stuff in our cabin while my mom and the kitchen staff set up the kitchen, would you two like to join me!"

"Please" Gabriella smiled. "This bag is so heavy" She stated trying to lift it. Caitlyn laughed.

"I got it…" She said lifting it with ease over her shoulder and walking ahead of Mitchie and Gabriella. Gabriella gaped before turning to Mitchie confused.

"She has 4 brothers…" Mitchie stated knowingly.

"Oh…" Gabriella tilted her head. "Now it makes sense."

"Yeah, come on, let's go before the Opening Jam starts!" Mitchie smiled widely, grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her after Caitlyn.

* * *

"Ow, Don't push me!" Alex said as her and Troy stumbled off the bus. "I can't believe mom made us match!" She said trying to cross her arms over her chest to block her shirt.

Both Bolton-Russo children were given Red t-shirts that had the last name 'BOLTON-RUSSO' on the back in bold. Although Alex had on black skinny jeans and red toms, while Troy had on dark blue jeans, and white sneakers, Their shirts still matched. Therefore, making them look totally lame.

"Who are you telling!" Troy said pulling red 'WILDCATS' sweatshirt over his shirt to hide it. "I feel like Thing one and Thing two over here."

"Which one am I?" Alex lifted her head to look at her older brother. Troy rolled his eyes, looking at her as if she was the dumbest person he'd ever met in his life.

"It doesn't matter Alex – they're twins!" he lifted his hand and pushed her head lightly with his fore and middle finger.

"Hey!" Alex glared, backing away and smoothing out her black silky hair. "It took me an hour to get this perfectly straightened – Don't ruin it!"

"What ever" Troy sighed. "Where's are bags?"

Alex pointed. "Over there under the pile of all the other bags"

"Great so now I'm gonna have to go digging for my own duffel." Troy groaned before walking over and scanning the pile for his bag. Just then a face popped up in front of him. Strawberry perfume, big light brown eyes, blonde hair, PINK… _oh no._

"Troy Bolton!" Her voice rang high, causing his ears to ring.

"Uh – Hey… Sharpay" He said, sounding bored.

"I didn't know you went to Camp Rock?" She sounded too excited.

"I don't – I mean – I'm just here for my little sister." He said nodding over to Alex who was yanking on her duffel behind him. Sharpay glanced over his shoulder, clearly uninterested.

"Oh." She flinched before smiling once more. "That's so weird! So am I!"

"Ryan's here too?" Troy raised his eyebrows, although he couldn't say he was shocked.

"and Tess!" Sharpay placed a hand on her slim hip.

"Tess?" Troy questioned.

"Yes, our little sister. She goes to a private school for the arts during the school year. I had a choice to go but I couldn't stand the wardrobe. I mean gray and green in the same plaid skirt – Ew!" Sharpay made a gagging motion.

Troy faked a laugh. "Wow that's crazy – Well I gotta go – see ya around." He quickly turned on his heel.

"Wait Troy!" Sharpay called. Troy winced before turning around one more.

"Yeah?" he smiled weakly.

"Promise we'll have lunch sometime this summer?" she said lifting her pinky. Troy faked yet another laugh before weakly lifting his pinky.

"Promise" He said before letting it drop and quickly turning back around to the duffel pile. Alex was still struggling to get her bag out. "Here" he said before sliding the bag out easily, and then finding his own and pulling it out as well. Alex looked at him, trying to catch her breath.

"Well it's about damn time!" Alex breathed out.

"Sorry. I was talking to Sharpay." Troy said as they began to walk away from the pile, to their assigned cabins.

"I know I saw." Alex dragged her feet. "You left your sister for the queen of pink and bleach."

"I said I was sorry – I won't do it again." Troy groaned.

Alex lifted her pinky, mocking Sharpay's voice. "_Promise_?"

Troy stopped walking and turned to her. "Ha Ha very funny." Alex snorted a laugh before pushing him on further.

* * *

**Later That Night - Opening Jam**

Gabriella, Mitchie, and Caitlyn walked back down the hill to meet at the main stage for the Opening Jam. Most of the campers were already there, sitting on blankets with their instruments, ready to rock out. Gabriella was in white shorts, that showed off her tan legs, black sneakers, and a light blue long sleeve top that showed off her curves. Her hair was down in loose curls, and she'd borrowed some of Mitchie's lip gloss. Mitchie was in black leggings, a dark red shoulder top that stopped mid-thigh, and black sneakers. Her hair was down and straight. Caitlyn was wearing purple skinny jeans, black and white checkered vans, and a white tank top with the words 'WICKED' on it in black letters. Her hair was up in a messy bun. All three girls looked very attractive, and seemed to be enjoying each others company.

"So Gabster are you ready for your first opening Jam?" Mitchie smiled nudging her.

"I'm excited." Gabriella giggled. "This place seems so cool so far!"

"Just wait until you meet the boys – and Brown!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Who are the boys?" Gabriella frowned.

"Connect 3!" Mitchie whispered.

"Wait – You know Connect 3!" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Know them? Mitchie's dating the lead singer, Shane Grey" Caitlyn said winking at Mitchie.

"What!" Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"It's not official!" Mitchie assured, blushing.

"It might as well be! I saw that kiss last summer!" Caitlyn gave Mitchie a look. Mitchie's blush only deepened.

"Okay changing the subject!" Mitchie mumbled, causing Caitlyn and Gabriella to laugh.

A few feet away Troy and Alex walked into the crowd. Troy had on dark grey jeans and a black fitting t-shirt that showed off his tan musceles. His sandy brown hair fell like a mop over his face, but you could still see the glow of his ocean blue eyes in the dark. Alex had on black shorts, and a neon green tank top. Her hair was down straight, resting on her shoulders, and her black converse had glow in the dark shoe laces. She glowed.

"Did you really have to come as a high lighter?" Troy hissed.

"Don't be jealous cause for once I get all of the attention!" Alex smacked her lips.

"Everyone laughing at you, isn't the type of attention I like alright?" Troy squinted his eyes at her.

"Look basket ball captain, when we get back to your world next fall, where you care about what everyone thinks, then you can lecture me about how I dress affects your rep. Until then, I will dress how I want, when I want. Got it?" Alex clicked her tongue.

Troy stared at her for a moment, tightening his jaw. "I'm gonna go get a drink glow worm."

"You go do that" Alex rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the stage.

Troy pushed through the crowd. Saying 'excuse me' half the time. Finally he reached the drink table, where a woman was standing with an apron on.

"Hey sweetheart what can I get you, we have water, soda, juice…" The woman pointed at all the beverages.

"Could I have that sprite please." Troy nodded to one of the sprite cans.

"Sure." She smiled, and popped the can open, pouring it in a cup of ice. "Would you like a straw?"

"No thanks." He smiled lightly.

"Okay, enjoy your night." She said the wrinkles in her face increasing as her smile grew wider.

Troy could only smile once more. "Thanks…" He squinted at her name tag. "Connie."

He then turned, only to bump into a girl, sending his sprite to fling back onto him. He squeezed his eyes shirt and bit down on his teeth as he felt the cold liquid slide under his shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I am such a clutz!" The girl's voice cried. Troy's eyes stayed closed, not wanting to see who was staring at him. Although his eyes shot open when he felt something pressing against his chest and then sliding down his stomach twice.

"What are you doing!" He frowned, watching as the mysterious girl tried her best to dry his shirt by rubbing it with her own sleeve. Her elbow jabbed him in the ribs a couple of times but he was too amused at the sight to care.

"I really am sorry – This won't stain right – I mean this is a black shirt after all and you can't even really tell but – Oh my gosh it got in on your shoes too—" She sounded as if she would cry.

"Hey… It's alright… I uh – I think it's dry now." He smirked. The girl's head shot up, and she opened her mouth to say something when their eyes locked. Her mouth slowly closed as Troy began to smile. "You could have just used a napkin ya know...?"

The girl just stared at him. "I—"

"Gabriella! What happened?" The woman who had helped Troy with his drink ran over.

"I bumped into this guy, and spilled his drink all over him, I'm sorry Aunt Connie, I'm such a clutz." The girl ran a hand through her hair.

"It's fine hun, you just go back with Mitchie and Caitlyn, I'll send him on back to his cabin to get cleaned up." Connie patted the girls arm.

"Okay," The girl nodded before looking at Troy. "U-uhm… Sorry again" She said before hurrying back off into the crowd.

"… You better hurry and go change, the Opening Jam will be starting soon. Connect 3 just arrived. You don't want to miss it, it's a rockers favorite memory of their first year!" Connie urged.

Troy nodded, and slowly backed away from the drinks table. As he reached his cabin and opened the door, he heard the crowd erupt as he suspected Connect 3 entered the stage. He smiled to himself, imagining the girl who'd spilled his drink on him, somewhere in that crowd. He held his hand on the door handle before whispering. "Gabriella…" and with that he swung the door open, went in to change, and hurried back out to the crowd, not for the band, but for the girl.

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you liked it. This is a new idea I was inspired to write because I was watching High School Musical in school today because we're studying musical dance in my dance class, and I just thought of it. As you can see it's a HSM/Camp Rock/Wizards Of Waverly Place crossover. The pairs are Troyella/Smitchie/Nalex/Naitlyn/and a little Troypay. Sharpay, Ryan and TESS are siblings, and are all EVANS (; all evil characters. I'm going to have fun with these. I will be continuing The Father but only after I get a few reviews on this. I want to know my reviewers are still alive! 3 Muahhh (:**


	2. Start of Something New

**Summer Haze**

**Chapter 2 : Start of something new**

**The next morning – 5am**

Gabriella jumped awake as Caitlyn snorted rather loudly. She lifted her head, glancing at the time._ 5:00am_. She groaned, it couldn't be 5 in the morning already. She had barely gotten any sleep. Final Jam lasted until about 2 in the morning. It was a big jam session. Gabriella wasn't much into parties back home, and feeling the way she did at this very moment was exactly why. The lack of sleep was just not something Gabriella could bare. She plopped her head back in her pillow, only for a quiet beeping sound to enter her ear. The longer it beeped, the louder it got. Caitlyn shifted a little, before continuing to snore. Gabriella frowned, sitting up slowly in bed and running a hand down her face. _What the hell is that? _She thought to herself before seeing Mitchie stir in her sleep, and then slap her hand on her iphone, instantly sending the sound to a stop. Gabriella raised her eyebrows, struggling to keep her eyes open, as Mitchie yawned and began to sit up, stretching her arms up over her head. Her hair was a mess on top of her head, her mascara smeared, and her her clothes ruffled. Yet she still looked beautiful.

"Gabriella…" Mitchie mumbled tiredly. Gabriella opened one of her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sounding groggy.

"It's time to get up." Mitchie pouted, letting her arms fall to her side.

"_Why?_" Gabriella whined, reaching behind her, grabbing her pillow, and placing it on her face.

"We have to help with breakfast. It starts in 2 hours." Mitchie yawned, slowly rubbing her cheeks in circular motions.

_Shit_. Gabriella had completely forgotten about the whole kitchen help thing. She knew she hadn't had any alcoholic substances last night. However she had a sugar-hangover. She had drank too many cans of soda last night, and now she would pay the price. She took this as a way of saying she should never drink anything besides water, and her mom's homemade tea.

"Ugh, can we go in pajamas?" Gabriella attempted to move her legs, but they couldn't. She was just too tired.

"Nope, after breakfast, classes start." Mitchie blinked a few times before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and pushing herself into a standing position. "Gosh I hate this!" She complained before dragging herself across the room. "I have to pee. Be right back"

Gabriella laughed lightly, slowly getting her own self out of the bed. She stood for a moment, trying to gain her balance, before wobbling over to her suitcase and looking for an outfit. She finally decided on black yoga pants, a tight pink tank top, and a grey sweat jacket. After her outfit was folded on the dresser, she laid back down, waiting for Mitchie to be done with the bath room.

20 minutes later Mitchie walked out with a towel wrapped around her head and another around her body, shivering. "I-it's a-all y-yours" She stuttered through her chattering teeth.

Gabriella stood, collecting her clothes and walking in the bathroom to shower. After 10 more minutes, Gabriella was showered, and dressed in her outfit. Her hair was down in damp curls, that would dry into her natural loose ones, with her bangs clipped back. Mitchie was in a dark green baby doll top that stopped just at the top of her thighs with mid-length sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs down, and her makeup was down. Mitchie looked around the room, checking for anything she was forgetting before grabbing her phone and tucking it in her back pocket.

"Do you have everything?" She asked Gabriella as she grabbed her schedule. Gabriella nodded, lifting her own phone and schedule. "Okay good." Mitchie began heading out the door.

"What about Caitlyn?" Gabriella frowned, pointing over her shoulder at a still snoring Caitlyn. Mitchie stopped in the doorway and shrugged.

"She doesn't wake up until 1." She stated before continuing walking out of the cabin. Gabriella's eyes widened before following Mitchie.

Gabriella loved summer mornings for one reason. The smell of the damp dirt and grass, the moist trees, the feel of early morning mist on your skin, the soft sound of birds chirping, the crunching of the mulch under your feet, and the peace and quiet of the entire world still asleep. Or at least the side of the earth the sun was beginning to shine on. It soothed her.

"Do you always wake up this early?" Gabriella asked as they made their way up the hill to the mess hall.

"Only on the days after Jam nights, we have early breakfasts on those days" Mitchie stepped over a stick, kicking it off the path so nobody who came up the hill after her would trip.

"That doesn't make any sense though – Wont everyone want to sleep in after Jam nights?" Gabriella was confused.

"It's Brown's way of saying, if we want to be in this business, we're gonna have to learn to be at award shows until 2 and then wake up at 4 to get on a plane to go perform somewhere else." Mitchie explained, sounding slightly annoyed with the whole idea. "I get his logic, but the only thing it's doing is making a whole lot of campers miss the most important meal of the day"

"Do you think they'll be a big turn out at breakfast this morning?" Gabriella lifted her phone to take a picture of the trees surrounding her. Mitchie smiled before answering.

"We'll get a good enough amount. I mean I know Shane, Nate, and Jason will be there. And so will Ella and Peggy. Sander and Barren will probably be a little late. Caitlyn just misses the whole thing, and some other campers I'm sure." Mitchie nodded.

"Okay good. I don't wanna make a whole lot of food for nothing" Gabriella laughed lightly.

"Don't worry neither do I. I make sure there are gonna be atleast 50 kids at breakfast before I go near any kitchen." Mitchie waved her hand, as they walked up the mess hall steps. Gabriella opened the door. "Thankyou."

"Welcome" Gabriella smiled, before they both walked in. Mitchie was right about one thing. Shane, Nate, and Jason were already there. Nate looked very alive and awake. Jason seemed bored, resting his head on his hand, and Shane had his arms crossed on the table, his head resting on them.

"Goodmorning!" Mitchie said cheerfully.

"Morning Mitch!" Nate smiled brightly, before glancing at Gabriella. "Don't tell me I know this – It starts with a … D?" he paused.

"G" Gabriella corrected him.

"Gorella? Gabella?" Nate guessed twice before snapping his fingers. "GABRIELLA! That's it!" He slapped his hand on the table, causing Shane's head to snap up.

"WHAT!" Shane gasped before looking around and then relaxing. "Oh…Hey Guys…" He said tiredly.

"Hey" Gabriella and Mitchie said at the same time.

"He's alive. Welcome Shane, we were just saying Goodmorning to GABRIELLA and Mitch." Nate smiled at Gabriella when saying her name. Gabriella laughed.

"I know I heard – thanks for giving me a heart attack!" Shane glared at Nate.

"Oh so dramatic" Nate sneered.

"You know I get scared easily when people wake me up!" Shane slapped Nate on his arm.

"Stop being so immature Shane. We don't hit people." Nate said elbowing him in the chest. Shane grunted.

"Okay you two, that's enough. If my mom comes in here and see's you two goofing off, we're all gonna have kitchen duty on the next Jam night" Mitchie warned.

Shane sighed, looking away from Nate before standing and walking over to Mitchie. "Goodmorning." He said pulling her into a hug. Mitchie smiled and pulled back so she could see his face.

"Mornin'" Her eyes shone with happiness. Shane leaned down and pecked her on the lips softly.

"Guys! I'm eating!" Jason whined.

"Jason – The food hasn't even been made yet" Nate said rubbing his temples.

Jason scoffed. "Yeah… but I was thinking about food, then they kissed, and ruined it!"

"Sorry man" Shane chuckled.

"Yeah sorry Jase" Mitchie cooed, squeezing Jason's cheeks. Jason smiled patting Mitchie's hand before the kitchen door swung open.

"What are you guys doing? I've been waiting in there for 15 minutes. Boys I said when the girls get here to come on in the kitchen. They're here now, so let's go!" Connie said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" The boys said quickly walking towards Connie, Shane, still holding tightly to Mitchie's hand. Gabriella followed right behind Jason. Just before they all entered the kitchen Jason turned to Gabriella and smiled.

"I like your eyes." He said pointing to them. Gabriella jerked her head back with a laugh.

"Thank you?" _That was random_.

"No problemo!" He then turned and continued into the kitchen, leaving an amused Gabriella to walk in by herself.

* * *

**2 hours later – After Breakfast**

"Okay so just meet me infront of the mess hall after dance. We don't have to help with lunch today since first day classes are the most important." Mitchie explained to Gabriella as they walked down the hill to singing class. Which Gabriella had first.

"I thought first day classes were always the blow off days in school?" Gabriella frowned.

"Not in camp. First day classes is where all the routines begin, the songs are written, the costumes are being sketched – where everything starts. Miss it, and you'll be pretty much lost for the next three months up until final jam" Mitchie took in a deep breath as they stopped infront of the cabin. "You ready?"

"I don't know – I've never really sung in front of people before – At all, for that matter." Gabriella twisted her fingers, as she felt her nerves enter her body.

"Listen, calm down – you'll do fine. I remember my first time. Brown will take great care of you. You'd be surprise what you can do once he gives you one of his motivational speeches" Mitchie laughed at the memory.

"Okay." Gabriella took a deep breath and then released it. "I'll be fine. I'll text you if I need anything"

"If you can get service" Mitchie winced before a loud crackle was heard and a voice came on the loud speakers.

"_Classes start in 2 minutes! Don't be late campers!" _

"Oh shoot – my class is on the other side of camp! Gotta go! Remember mess hall after dance!" Mitchie called as she ran back up the hill and soon disspeared. Gabriella took another deep breath, and let it out shakily. Then, she turned and opened the door, walking into a room filled with 12 students. Gabriella froze as they all turned to stare at her. Scanning over the room, she caught sight of the boy from last night at the Open Night Jam. Her face slowly relaxed into a smile as he made eye contact with her.

"Well!" A hand slapped on Gabriella's shoulder as she felt an arm wrap around her. "I believe we have a new face now don't we poppets!"

Gabriella glanced up to see a man, about in his late 40s, with dirty blonde, spiky, hair, blonde stuble on his chin and dark brown eyes. He had on a black t-shirt, under a army green jacket, dark jeans, and male boots. He had 4 rubber bracelets on one wrist, one thumb ring on his left hand and a tattoo on his right forearm. He smelled of peppermint, and had an Australian accent.

"What's your name love!" He asked excitedly. Gabriella swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Gabriella"

"Oh I love it!" He smiled. "I'm Brown! I'll be your singing teacher for the summer!" He squeezed her shoulder before releasing her. "Now were were all just telling everyone our back stories, is there anything you'd like to share?"

"U-um…" Gabriella looked around. "Well I – I'm Gabriella, I'm 16, I live in Los Angeles during the year, but this summer I've come to camp rock to be with my aunt Connie and cousin Mitchie"

"Mitchie Torres is your cousin!" Brown asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Gabriella looked down.

"Oh she's such a brilliant girl! One of my favorite students I've ever tought in this camp!" Brown admitted.

"But we thought we were your favorites!" A blonde girl dressed in an all pink sweat suit pouted.

"Right well –" Brown changed the topic quickly. Causing the blonde girl to gasp, along with her … siblings? "It was nice to meet you Gabriella, you may sit next to our other new face … Troy!" He nodded to the back, where soda boy was leaning on his knees, staring right at her. Hearing his name his eyes widened and he quickly sat straight in his chair.

Gabriella slowly walked to the back and sat down next to him. He was in black jeans today, black sneakers, and a brown t-shirt. His tan skin glowed in the sun, and his eyes looked like little circular balls of glistening ocean. He glanced at her once she was completely settled.

"Hi." He said quickly.

"Hi…" Gabriella smiled.

Troy hesitated before lifting his hand out to her. "I'm Troy"

Gabriella stared at his hand for a moment, before taking it in her own small hand. "I-I know…I'm Gabriella." She smiled.

"I know that too. You're aunt said your name last night." Troy pulled his hand back and rubbed them together.

"Oh..." Gabriella turned to face the front of the class as Brown clapped his hands.

Troy had never had trouble talking to girls. He was the captain of the basketball team why would he? But for some reason this girl made him slightly nervous – so nervous – in fact, that he had to keep wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans every minute.

"Alright class well who wants to start off Singing with Brown this summer!" Brown said pointing over the class.

Sharpay shot up, smiling brightly. "I will!" She placed both hands on her hips.

"No we both will!" her little sister Tess stood quickly next to her big sister, fixing her purple top, and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

It wasn't long before a guy, who looked like Sharpay's twin awkwardly stood as well. "Cuatro" He said smiling.

Sharpay sighed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up Ryan."

"Why did you say 4 in Spanish?" Tess questioned, slapping him on the arm.

"Alright you three, sit down." Brown said squeezing the tip of his nose. "Just – Please"

Sharpay groaned, and sat down. It was like a domino affect as her brother and sister followed. Brown slowly opened his eyes and scanned over the class once more. His eyes landed on Gabriella and Troy, avoiding eye contact by playing with their fingers. He smirked and then pointed two fingers at them.

"You two…" He said with a smile.

Gabriella and Troy's heads both shot up at the same time as they looked around. "Us?" They both said at the same time.

"You" Brown repeated.

"Oh no – I don't sing." Troy laughed lightly.

"Yeah me either…" Gabriella swallowed.

"Then why are you two here?" Brown frowned, causing the whole class to turn and stare at Gabriella and Troy.

"Well I – My mom sent me here to help my Aunt in the kitchen – But Aunt Connie insisted I take classes…" Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Well Connie wouldn't have done that if you didn't have some sort of talent Gabriella – Get up here – We'll see for ourselves wether or not that's true." Brown nodded her over. Gabriella took a deep breath, gripping her chair, before pushing off and walking up next to brown. "Now, Troy." He stated turning back to the class.

"Honestly – I don't sing – My parents needed a summer chaperone for my little sister and, I just happened to walk in during that family conversation." Troy shrugged.

"Well is anyone here for their talent!" Brown asked, he saw Sharpay begin to say something and he lifted his hand "—Not you Sharpay. We all know why you're here."

Sharpay closed her mouth and crossed her arms, slouching in her chair.

"Look Troy, just get up here, you can hum or something. Gabriella can lead" Brown sighed, moving to the side.

"Wha—" Gabriella began to protest but shut up when Sharpay snickered.

"Oh come on Brown, she obviously can't do it, and I know Troy, He's all hoops and no rhythm." Sharpay puckered her lips.

"Hey." Troy said defensively as he walked to the front of the class and stood next to Gabriella.

"Sorry Sweetie. But we know it's true." Sharpay winked. Gabriella resisted the urge to throw up.

"_I _will be the judge of that, thank you Sharpay!" Brown stated irritated before turning to Troy and Gabriella. "Begin."

"Uh – What should we sing?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I—Don't Know. What do you usually sing?" Troy asked.

"I _Don't_…usually sing. Except for in the shower but—There aren't 12 other students in my shower." Gabriella whispered, nervously.

Troy laughed. "Thanks for information."

Gabriella smiled embarrassed. "I'm sorry—I babble when I'm nervous"

"Uhm, hello?" Sharpay sang. "We're waiting."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy took a good look at how nervous she looked before he cleared his throat and turned to the class.

"Uh…" He chewed the inside of his cheek before nodding at Gabriella and turning back to the class. "_Living in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything could happen…_" He cleared his throat. "_When you take a chance_"

Gabriella stared at him for a moment, shocked at his voice. "I thought you said you didn't sing?" She said through clenched teeth.

Troy frowned, confused. "I don't…" He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know I could…"

Gabriella cleared her throat and shook her head before singing her part. She'd remembered this song from a movie that used to come on TV. "_I never believe in…What I couldn't see…_" She looked down at the floor. "_I never opened my heart.._"

"_Oh…_" Troy joined in. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

"_To all the possibilites…Ooo.." _ Gabriella laughed at Troy's face before looking at the class.

They both joined in together. "_I know! That something has changed… Never felt this way…and right here tonight—This could be the start, of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you… Oh._" Troy looked at Gabriella, as she turned to face him. _"And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart…. The start of something…_" Troy looked at Gabriella's lips and then back at her eyes. "_new_."

The room was silent, and Troy smirked. "I thought you said you didn't sing…" He mocked her.

"I don't." Gabriella bit her lip, mocking him as well.

A round of claps were heard and Troy and Gabriella turned back to the class. Everyone was clapping. Even Ryan, his sisters however, were scolding.

"Well Poppets. I think we've learned a few new things today. Starting with our so called 'non-singers' can sing their butts off!" Brown smiled wrapping his arms around the two of them.

"Thanks Brown" Gabriella smiled awkwardly.

"I only speak the truth. I want you two, In my office after class. I'd like to talk to you about pairing up for Final Jam." He squeezed there shoulders before walking over to the other side of the room.

"Final Jam?" Troy frowned, looking at Gabriella, who only shrugged confused, before they both walked back to their seats.

* * *

Nate stuck his guitar back in it's case, guitar class was finally over and his fingers felt as if they were gonna fall off. He hadn't used a pick that morning, He couldn't find it. It had been over a year since he'd played with out a pick, so his fingers had some getting used to again. As he stood up, he bumped into a girl with white shorts, a blue flowy shirt, and a tan leather jacket over it. Her hair was down straight, and black. She was beautiful, and looked kind of familiar.

"Sorry—" Nate laughed. "I didn't see you."

"It's fine. I'm just as guilty, I was in such a rush to get out of here, I wasn't looking" the smiled weakly.

"Why in such a rush?" He frowned.

"You didn't see the big disaster called – My guitar playing?" the girl winced nodding to the guitar strap on her shoulder.

"You're new to it. Everybody sucks their first time around." Nate assured her.

"Not you…" The girl ran her fingers through her hair. "You could have taught the entire class from the way you were playing"

"Well, I've been playing for years now." He shrugged.

"Oh I know. You are in a band after all." The girl smiled.

Nate frowned. "Wait—You know—" He began only to be cut off.

"I don't live under a rock, I think I'd notice any guy who is in every magazine, build board, and Tv commercial." The girl laughed.

"Yeah… that um… Why aren't you—" He tried once more.

"Freaking out?" The girl smiled. "I Did enough of that the first day of camp when you preformed at Opening night jam. I think my voice would appreciate a little relaxtion for awhile."

Nate chuckled. "Well, thanks for that."

"No problem. Well, Nice meeting you. Officially." She laughed before walking around him.

"Wait—You know my name…but I don't know yours." Nate turned to her. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"It's Alex." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you… Alex." Nate nodded.

"You too." She cheesed. "Oh and uh—Nate?" She called to him once he turned around.

"Yeah?" He turned back.

Alex threw a guitar pick at him. Nate caught it quickly before looking at her. "How'd you—"

"I've got eyes Nate. Take care of those hands" She smiled before walked out of guitar class. Mitchie and Shane walked up, both having her guitars strapped over there backs.

"Who was that?" Mitchie nodded to Alex's back.

"Alex." Nate smiled.

"Alex?" Shane frowned.

"Alex." Nate confirmed.

"Hmph… Must be new" Shane shrugged. Mitchie nodded.

"Guess so. Walk me to class?" She asked looking up at Shane. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course me lady" He smiled before they walked out of guitar class. Leaving a lovestruck Nate behind.

Shane poked his head back into the class. "COME ON NATHAN!"

"Oh, right!" Nate jumped and ran out after his brother.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I actually am writing all the chapters and then posting them after I see I've got reviews on the last one. So I wont keep you waiting (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Haze**

**Chapter 3 : Camp Freedom**

* * *

**2 weeks later – Friday **

Alex walked into her brothers cabin, in a white tank top, a orange vest jacket, and dark blue jeans. Her feet were tucked in orange flats, and she had her hair in a messy ponytail that afternoon. Troy was laying on his bed, in khakis and a dark blue t-shirt, still in only his socks. He was throwing his basketball pillow he'd brought from home above his head, and catching it once more.

"Hey bro!" She said sitting on his bed next to him.

"Sup." Troy nodded, not looking at her.

"Are you going to the lake?" She asked tucking her lips in.

"What's at the lake?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing, just a few of my friends from guitar class invited me to go. They're having like a bomb fire and going swimming" She smiled brightly.

"Okay, so if they asked _you_ to go why are you asking me – and, you already made friends?" He couldn't hide his shock.

"Yes Troy. I'm a very out going person. I make friends easily but – That doesn't matter. I asked them if I could bring my big brother and they said I could." She shrugged.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood to be surrounded by a bunch of girls, obsessing over Connect 3." Troy said catching his ball and throwing it up in the air once more.

"There's 3 guys there Troy, and besides me there's only 3 other girls." She informed him. Troy jerked his head back, catching his ball and quickly sitting up.

"Whoa, wait a second. You talk to boys now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"_Now_? Troy I'm 16 years old. I've been talking to boys since the 7th grade." She said 'matter-of-factly'.

"Does mom know!" Troy's voice cracked as his eyebrows raised higher.

"Yes – What does this have to do with anything? Are you going or not!" She sighed standing.

"Your damn right im going now! No little sister of mine is going to a bonfire, at night, with _boys_!" Troy said throwing his ball over his shoulder, and sliding on his sneakers.

"Okay, what I meant to say was – Are you going as my brother, not a chaperone?" She placed her hands on her hips staring up at him. At only 5'5, Troy towered over her, being 6'ft and all.

Troy looked at her before sighing. "Fine, but I'm still gonna be watching you."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut I'm okay with that." She smiled before walking over and opening his cabin door. "We have to hurry, they wanna get the fire started before the moon is up."

"What's everyone's name?" He asked as he followed her out of the cabin.

"There's Shane, Jason, and Nate." Alex smiled at the mention of Nate's name. "And then there's Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Gabriella—"

"Wait—Gabriella's going!" Troy stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah…" Alex furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Why?"

"Nothing I just – I didn't know you knew her." He cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem with me knowing her?" Alex frowned.

"No it's just – Never mind, just keep walking." He said walking ahead of her.

"Wait up." Alex was still confused, but she wasn't gonna push it.

As they reached the lake, many campers were there. Including Sharpay, Tess, and Ryan, but they were under a some sort of cover, drinking fruity drinks. No one knew how they'd got them, since Connie hadn't made any for the rest of the campers. Sharpay must have had some special privelages everywhere she went. Just like how she got to make two lockers into one, pink, locker at school. Troy hated that locker. It just stood out in school, and he hated that color. RED, BLACK, WHITE – Pink? No..

"Hide me!" Troy mumbled as he ducked behind his little sister, just while they were passing Sharpay.

"You're a 6'ft basketball player, hiding behind a tiny 5'5 teenage girl. Everyone see's you." Alex said in a dull tone, before pushing him infront of her.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay squealed, waving her perfectly manicured finger nails.

"Hey Sharpay…" He smiled weakly before glaring at Alex.

"Come sit with us!" She said pushing Ryan off of his seat, and then patting it for Troy to sit down. Sharpay was in a white bikini, with a hot pink bathing suit cover up. Her hair was down in, curls, and her lip gloss had not been disturbed while drinking her smoothie.

"No thanks Sharpay. I uh – I have to go sit with my little sister." Troy said swinging his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"She can join us!" Sharpay pressed a smile. Tess almost choked on her own smoothie.

"Sharpay!" Tess squeaked.

"What?" Sharpay said through her smile.

"We can't let _her_ sit with _us_. She hangs with Mitchie and that Gabriella girl!" Tess waved her hand in the air.

"Well, what better way to show her she's made a mistake, then to let her start hanging with us!" Sharpay shrugged.

"No thank you." Alex piped in. "I stopped playing with _Barbies_ a long time ago."

Sharpay and Tess gasped. Ryan busted out laughing.

"Oh shut up Ken." Alex sneered, causing Ryan to shut up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go sit with our friends. Mmkay?" Alex quickly grabbed Troy by his shirt. "Let's go" and yanked him further down the lake, where Mitchie had told her to meet them.

"Are you insane!" Troy questioned once Alex finally let go of his shirt.

"What?" Alex crossed her arms.

"You just insulted Sharpay, Alex, do you realize she can ruin your _whole_ junior year next year!" He made a circular motion with his hands to emphasize the word '_whole_'.

"Troy, she's one girl. What's she gonna do? Sing a song about me to the whole school?" Alex laughed. "Besides, you're my big brother, you'll handle it, if she does something right?"

"I cant be there all the time to stick up for you Alex" he warned.

"You can't? Or you wont? Because as far as I can tell the only reason you don't want me to get on Sharpay's bad side is because if she makes me look bad, it will make you look bad. And we wouldn't want to risk Troy Bolton's rep. now would we!" Alex glared, turning on her heel. Troy grabbed her arm.

"It's not like that. If Sharpay is determined to ruin you, she will. No matter what I say – Or do. I won't be here after next year. Okay? The stories she leaves behind about you will stick. I just don't want you to give her reason to start talking before your junior year has even begun" Troy sighed.

"Well it's a good thing I don't give a shit about what people say about me huh Troy?" Alex smiled fakly. "Wish I could say the same about you though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy frowned.

"God, Troy! You hate the girl! You've said it a million times to me, yet infront of her you kiss her ass just like everyone else! Because you'd hate for her to do anything, that could decrease your social status! In school you act like a completely different person! You're cocky, and you're a jerk! You don't even care to aknowlege me as your sister, because that's what your friends expect. You've fallen into this stereotype to keep your friends happy but if they were your real friends – they'd just love you for you. They would not love you just because your captain, not because of your image, just because you're _you_." Alex poked him in his chest before letting her hand drop to her side.

Troy's sister had never told him this before. He didn't know what to say, before he knew it the words slipped out. "I don't know who I am… Alex."

"Well don't look at me… The brother _I_ knew, was gone the minute he became _the basket ball guy_." She said before turning, taking a deep breath, and putting on a bright smile before running over to the gang. "hey guys!"

"Hey!" They all said as one, none of them seeing Troy yet, who was still standing by himself, with his hands in his pockets. He stood there, letting his sisters words sink in.

* * *

Gabriella looked up at Alex as she sat down. "I thought you said you were bringing your brother?" She frowned, pulling her melting marshmallow off of her stick with her fingers.

"He's coming." Alex said distantly, before grabbing a marshmallow out of the bag. Gabriella just nodded, before sticking her marsh mellow in her mouth and letting it melt on her tongue.

"These are so good." Mitchie sighed happily as she bit into her smore.

Shane laughed, lifting his hand, and wiping the chocolate off of her cheek with his thumb. Mitchie blushed.

"Thanks" She smiled. Shane just nodded and went back to making his own smore.

Gabriella swallowed her marshmallow and then scrunched up her face. "I think I'm gonna go get some more drinks from Connie, you guys want something from the kitchen?"

"Could you please bring me a pop scicle." Caitlyn begged.

"Marshmellows and pop scicles?" Jason frowned. "Weird combination" Caitlyn just slapped his chest.

"Anything else?" Gabriella laughed.

"No thanks" Everyone else smiled.

"Okay be right back!" Gabriella hopped over her log, her dark blue toms getting dirt on them. She didn't care though they were already ruined. She was in a yellow tank top, and white shorts. Her hair in a side braid, with her side bangs falling slightly in her eyes. She walked a little up the lake before she saw someone throwing rocks into the lake. He was alone, compared to all the other people surrounding small fires on the lake, and he stood out. Gabriella could tell by his hair who it was, although she kind of had to squint, since it was getting darker by the minute. "Troy?" She called. The boy turned, and she smiled.

"Oh hey…" He said slowly, after recognizing who'd called him. Gabriella ran over.

"What are you doing over here by your self?" she asked, as she slowed her run into a walk as she got closer to him.

"Just thinking, my sister wanted me to go meet you guys, but I'm not really up to it just yet." He shrugged.

"Wait you're Alex's brother?" She pointed at him. He simply nodded.

"I thought you knew?" He questioned, picking up another rock and tossing it.

"No – she never mentions your name. She just says 'my brother'." Gabriella tried her best to imitate Alex, Troy laughed at her failed attempt. "Sorry – I suck at impressions." She giggled.

"It's alright." Troy chuckled before balancing another rock in his hand, hesitating to throw it. "So have you thought about what Brown said?" he asked before finally throwing the rock.

Gabriella tilted her head. "Sorta. You?"

"Sorta" Troy nodded.

"I just don't really know if I'm gonna be able to sing infront of all those people. I'm taking baby steps when it comes to me and an audience" She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"You sang infront of the entire class 2 weeks ago" He said wiping the dirt off of his hands.

"Yeah and I thought I was gonna pass out until –" She stopped talking and just looked away.

"Until what?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing, so – Do you wanna go grab some drinks with me? We're out of soda over there" Gabriella nodded towards the group who were 3 bonfires away from them.

"Sure." Troy smiled weakly, before they both turned and began walking off the lake and towards the mess hall.

"What were you thinking about back at the lake?" Gabriella asked, interested.

Troy glanced at her, before shrugging. "Nothing, just … some stuff Alex said to me earlier."

"Oh…" Gabriella nodded slowly. Troy looked at her once more, and sighed before opening his mouth.

"She – She said that I thought to much about what people thought about me, and that I pretended to be someone I'm not." He looked everywhere but Gabriella's face.

"Do you?" she asked finally.

"What?" Troy said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you pretend to be someone your not?" She asked once more.

"No…" He stated. "I—I Don't know it's just…In school everyone expects me to be their leader, to always be perfect, and on top of everything. I have to work ten times as hard, every day, because if I slip and fall, so does the entire school."

Gabriella frowned slightly. "sounds pretty tiring…"

"It is! Everyone is always like, your Troy Bolton! _the basket ball guy_…." He pumped his fist in the air to imitate the people who always say that to him, before slowly letting his hand drop, and his smile fade. Gabriella looked at him, soon making him look at her. "Sometimes I don't wanna be the basket ball guy…I just wanna be… a guy." Troy glanced at the ground and then back at Gabriella. "Yanno?"

Gabriella paused before walking up the steps of the mess hall. "I see the way you act here at camp. You're nice to everyone… Do your friends know that guy?"

"To them I'm just the play maker dude" He breathed out a laugh.

"Then they don't know enough about you Troy." Gabriella said as they walked into the mess hall. It was empty, and the only sounds were coming from the kitchen.

"I don't even know what everyone will say if they hear about the singing thing…" Troy said, as his mind traveled to Chad and his friends.

"Are you worried?" She turned to him, walking backwards.

"I wish I wasn't…" He twisted his lips, watching closely to make sure Gabriella wasn't going to bump into anything.

"At my school, I'm known as the freaky genius girl…" Gabriella said folding her arms behind her back. "It's cool coming here and just being…" She smiled to herself. "Anyone I wanna be"

"Yeah…" Troy smiled lightly. "I get it."

Gabriella bit her lip, before turning and walking into the kitchen, Troy followed. "Hey Aunt Connie!" She smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Oh Hi baby, you need more drinks?" Connie smiled.

"Yes! And… a popscicle for Caitlyn." Gabriella giggled.

"I thought you guys were eating smores?" Connie asked.

"Oh we are!" Gabriella nodded.

"Smores AND popscicles?" Connie frowned. "Weird mix… in the fridge" She pointed. Gabriella nodded and quickly ran over to the fridge to get the drinks. Connie glanced at Troy. "Hi there… It's weird seeing you without soda all over you." She laughed.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. I know, I wouldn't get so used to that yet, considering she's getting more sodas."

Gabriella walked over carrying 8 cans of soda, and a popscicle. "Shut up." She slit her eyes at Troy playfully, before he grabbed four of the sodas. "Thanks aunt connie!"

"Okay! Have fun!" She called, before Troy and Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and back into the mess hall. Gabriella smiled to herself.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"Nothing… just – well, I'm glad I decided to come to camp this summer. Meeting the guys, and Caitlyn, and Alex…._You_" She nudged him lightly. "I just feel so right being here… free…"

"Well I never thought about singing…that's for sure." He nudged her playfully. Gabriella smiled. "Till you."

"So you really wanna do Final Jam together?" She asked looking up at him.

"Hey just call me the Final Jam guy." He joked. Gabriella giggled.

"You're a cool guy Troy… but – Not for the reasons everyone at your school thinks." She smiled lightly. Troy's smile fell slightly and he looked down, clearing his throat.

"Thanks…" he said quietly, before they exited the mess hall and returned back to the lake.

* * *

Alex gasped as Nate threw a marshmallow at her. "You ass!" She laughed, throwing her own marshmallow at him.

"HOT!" Nate jumped and flicked the marshmallow off of his leg, before standing with determination on his face. "That's it!"

"What? Wait you started it why – Ah!" Alex squealed as she quickly stood and hopped off of her rock, running down the lake. Nate chased her onto the peir before tackling her into the water.

Mitchie and Shane gave each other a look before standing up and cupping their mouths. "WATERR FIGHTTTTT!" They both yelled at the same time, before shane lifted the cooler off the ground, and poured the contents onto Mitchie, who screamed.

"SHANE!" She barked, as he ran around her down to the lake. "ARGGHHH" she growled before chasing after him.

Jason and Caitlyn shrugged and followed, running toward the lake and jumping in. All the other campers on the beach ran into the water. Ryan, Sharpay, and Tess rolled their eyes. Gabriella and Troy walked up to the lake entrance, seeing the entire lake filled with campers, splashing water at eachother, doing cannonballs and backflips off the dock, and sitting on each others shoulders. Gabriella frowned.

"What are they doing?" Gabriella laughed.

"I have no clue" Troy said smiling lightly.

"Wanna join them?" Gabriella questioned.

"Definitely" Troy smirked.

They both looked at each other before dropping the sodas and running towards the lake. Gabriella put one foot in the water and screamed, as the ice water touched her skin.

"Oh my gosh! It's freezing!" She said running out of the water

"Hey get back here!" Troy said scooping his arm around Gabriella's waist and lifting her into the air.

"TROY PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE!" She shrieked before giggling. "OH NO NO! PLEASE!" She screamed as he jumped into the water with her in his arms.

Gabriella jumped up in the water gasping, and pushing her wet hair out of her face. "TROY!" She slapped the water. Troy came up inches from her face and smiled at her.

"Gotcha." He winked, running his hair back off his face as well.

Gabriella looked in his eyes, at his lips, and back up to his eyes. She felt his arm wrap around her under the water, as she felt her self be pulled a little closer, before he began to lean in to kiss her. Just then someone on a jet ski swam by, splashing water on the pair. Gabriella squealed before laughing and Troy laughed along with her.

"Gabriella!" Mitchie called from the dock, standing soaked in her clothes with a beach ball. Gabriella and Troy looked up at her. "Come over!" She smiled brightly.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before swimming over to the docks, both wishing they hadn't been interrupted earlier.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than usual but… I hope you enjoyed it even so… (: Did you see the highschool musical lines? Yeah I know you did! (: REVIEW!**


End file.
